The New Pale Rider
by Utruk Doomhammer
Summary: After the end of the Apocalypse, the Four Horsemen may be long gone, but their story hasn't come to an end, for even they are to be reborn. Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he learns about who he was in a past life, and becomes the strongest ninja to ever exist. For he is the strongest of Nine, and the mightiest of Four. Eventual NaruHina. Stronger, smarter(hahahaha, as if) Naruto.
1. Prolouge

Hi there people, I just wanted to say that I have had this idea for a while now, and I needed to get it out of my head, so here we go. Disclaimer: I owe nothing, Naruto and Darksiders both belong to their respective creators: Kishimoto and THQ games respectively.

"Dialogue"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Reaper/Demon Voice."**

This is a tale from many worlds and millennia back in time, gather around the fire and listen to the tale… The Tale of the Four. Ever since the dawn of time, a war has been waged, between Haven, and Hell. This war was kept in check by an ancient entity; the Charred Council, and their military arm, the Four Horsemen, a sword brotherhood that acted with authority only below the Creator Himself, whose only goal was the preservation of Balance. When mankind came to exist, however, a truce was made, ceasing all hostilities until humans were ready to join and decide the fate of the conflict and all creation, but an arch-angel, Abaddon, was not willing to wait that long, and so, he broke six out of the Seven Seals, unleashing the war upon the human world, eliminating mankind from the universe. The horseman War was caught in the middle of the battle, and was accused for the crime and imprisoned, meanwhile, Death, eldest and mightiest of his siblings, set for a quest to restore mankind, and prove his brother's innocence.

And after many trials, battles, travels and exterminating Corruption from existence in the Well of Souls, he finally succeeded, and thus, from his sacrifice, mankind became to exist once again, in the shattered Earth, however, War broke the final seal, summoning all Four Horsemen together once again, free to finish at last what was started a hundred years ago. The war raged on for many millennia more, until almost all of them perished; Angels and Demons alike, either by the blade, or the pass of time, even the Dark Price, who was slain by the Prince of Peace, even the Four, who were considered almost invincible, but their battle was yet far from over, for the Seven Seals were restored, and the powers of the Four sealed within them, waiting until the moment when they were needed once more, and their souls were sent to the Well of Souls to be reborn, in another world, in another life. Meanwhile, mankind grew, expanding towards many worlds, separated by the Tree of Life, in one such world, Death's soul awaits the time for his rebirth… Into the greatest dork to ever exist, none other.

Meanwhile, a long-thought not-so dead demon plans his comeback… It might take a while though.


	2. Chapter 1

I would have upload this sooner, but college and other shit keep me from writing, but here it is, the official first chapter, hope you enjoy. Please leave nice reviews.

' _Fuck me.'_ Was all Naruto could think while he was struggling hard to avoid being sucked down the throat of a fucking giant snake. And to make things worse, his teammates were out there fighting a creepy snake-like motherfucker Sage.

Luckily they were all able to pass to the second part of the Chunin Exams, so far so good, then with so much freaking bad luck that Orochimaru, the Snake Sage disguised as a grass ninja had found them, and for some reason he was trying to take Sasuke. Naruto had tried to fight back, but he didn't do much as he was swallowed by said big animal, the Sage's damn pet.

' _Am I really going to die like this? Not even being a darned Chunin?'_ He asked himself, all while his mind was overflowing with images of his life and the people he knew. Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, the Third, the nice Chouji, the always-grumpy, sarcastic Shikamaru, and the rest of the genin, even Sakura, who was always cruel to him, and Sasuke as well, and Hinata, sweet, timid Hinata, maybe she didn't talk to him much, but at least she was one of the nicest people to him in the whole village. And now he would never see anyone again…

' _NO! Fuck it all, no! I can't, I won't die here like this, I need to get out of here, I need…'_ He thought while trying even harder to get out.

" **Power."** Said a deep, dark voice. Naruto almost literally froze in fear and shock.

' _What the…? Who said that?!'_ He asked to his own mind.

" **It** **matters not at this moment, kid. What you need right now are not answers, its power, raw, pure overwhelming power to overcome every obstacle in your way."** The voice spoke again.

' _As much as I would love that, I have none, and right now I can't do shit. I have never had any special power or talents. I'm just the useless, idiotic, pathetic demon brat Naruto…'_ He thought in sadness and despair.

" **They are the pathetic fools for thinking that. You kid, are far more powerful than all of them maggots combined. Your true strength of ages past has always been there, inside of your very soul, it was just slumbering and now it's time to wake it up. You will need it soon enough."**

' _What the hell is this power you talk about, who and what are you anyways?!'_ He was growing irritated with all the secrecy.

" **Patience child, I will tell you all about it when we meet again, for the time being I need to talk a moment alone with the damned fox. In the meanwhile, however, you must take the first step to reclaim your mighty of yore, and it is…"**

Naruto the felt a sudden outburst of power, his tiredness was fading away, he could feel his muscles growing stronger, if only for a short time, as his body was surrounded by a purple dark aura.

" **UNLEASH** _ **THE HARVESTER**_ **, LET IT FEAST ON YOUR ENEMIES' SOULS!"**

Suddenly, a metal-black thick smoke began to gather in his right hand, and when he closed his fist around it, the smoke solidified itself and expanded to form a dark grey, wood-like metal scythe, it was, at least, seven or eight feet tall, with a jagged, curved pale blade similar to the wing of some giant, foul monster, of at least five or six feet long, on the other side of the blade, opposite to the sharp end, attached to the main staff, there was a grinning beast-like skull, with evil purple glowing eyes and long and sharp fangs. Naruto could only grin back to it as his own eyes began to glow a fiery orange.

Sakura was terrified, to say the least. Sasuke was having a tough fight against the Snake Sage's huge pet, all while he watched from above, and Naruto was probably already dead, swallowed by said animal, true enough he might have been an idiotic and useless dork, but he was still her teammate, all of this because they had lowered their guard. She was scared and angry with herself, because she was weak and couldn't do anything to help Sasuke.

She could only watch in terror as the goliath snake advanced rapidly towards her crush, jaws wide open and ready for a bite, until it suddenly stopped, and began twisting violently and roaring in pain until it was cut from the inside-out by a blade that poked out of its throat.

The blade then was spun in a circle, cutting off completely the head of the snake, and from the hole that was the throat, someone jumped into one of the nearest branches. Though he was covered in blood, that was clearly Naruto, but he was somehow different. He was surrounded in a dark purple aura which formed what seemed like two tails coming from his lower back, his pupils were silted, and his irises were a glowing and fiery orange, and in his hand he had a huge-ass hell-spawned looking scythe. And they could literally feel a dark, great power emanating from him.

"You." he said pointing at Orochimaru while smirking evilly. "I believe I still haven't thanked you for trying to kill me." He said in a deep, not quite, but almost demon-like voice. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as they felt a cold chill down their spines, including Sasuke and even Orochimaru himself, they were clearly not little impressed by this sudden power outburst, frightened even.

Before Orochimaru could react, however, Naruto threw a pale pink solid mist that extended like a chain from his hand towards the Snake Sage, who jumped to avoid it, but it still managed to catch his foot, seizing the moment, Naruto pulled back his hand, using his Death Grip to swing Orochimaru and smash him against a tree, knocking the wind out of him. He then proceeded to keep swinging him around like a rag-doll, smashing him against the trees or whatever he could think that would hurt.

Meanwhile, Sakura had recovered from the shock and jumped where Sasuke was and was helping him to his feet. "What do we do now? Should we try to help Naruto?" She asked. Sasuke only watched in silence as Naruto kept beating the living shit out of the Snake Sage. Then he finally spoke. "Even if we were to interfere, what could we possibly do?" He asked to no one really. Sakura could only remain silent and keep watching.

After a good three or so minutes of swinging and smashing, Naruto had enough and chose to throw Orochimaru head-on into a tree with the force of a thousand strong men. Said Sage landed on a branch and had trouble with standing up, he was really weak after such beating; he had tried to break free from the mist but for some reason he just couldn't take it off or shake it away, it wasn't like any Jutsu he had ever seen or heard of before.

Naruto then jumped, using his newfound strength in his legs to propel himself were Orochimaru was, while spinning his scythe at half the speed of sound, planning to cut him in many pieces as possible with it. But Orochimaru was if only a fraction of second faster. Just as Naruto was swinging his scythe aiming for the neck, the Sake Sage crouched, making Naruto miss, as he was preparing a seal in his hand.

"Sealing Jutsu: Five Point Star." He said as he buried his nails deep in Naruto's belly. In an instant, almost all his newfound strength had left him, and he felt as if many people had beaten his body with metal clubs, as all the tiredness from before come back, a damn lot worse. He was then, in possible payback thrown against a tree, passing out in one of its branches, as Harvester and his aura faded away in black smoke. Orochimaru then hid himself in the shadow of a tree, as Naruto´s teammates were still a little surprised by all that had happened in such short amount of time.

' _Just what was that power, and how can I acquire it?'_ Sasuke asked himself. He and Sakura not noticing Orochimaru sneaking right behind them.

The Snake Sage punched Sakura away, leaving her unconscious, just as Sasuke spun around and was preparing for a counter attack, Orochimaru was faster and aimed his fangs straight to his neck. "Accursed Seal." He said while biting hard Sasuke right on the neck, making three black marks appear on it. Sasuke felt as his body was on fire, melting from the place of the bite, then passed out moments after receiving the Seal, and Orochimaru just like that retreated, leaving the entire Team Seven unconscious, without giving a second look. But thinking:

' _That Naruto boy, it certainly was an interesting display of power. I wonder if I will see that again, I better keep a close eye on him.'_ He hoped, not knowing the chain of events about to be unleashed, events that will decide the fate of all creation.

Meanwhile, Naruto's consciousness awoke, and he found himself back inside of his own mental realm, tough in a very different landscape: All around him were white dead and dry trees, while he was walking over pale grey water. He turned to see and examine his surroundings, not ready for what he saw. Behind him were many large and thick iron bars, that were so high they were lost in the sky, and they extended to the sides so much they seemed to have no end. And behind those bars, there was the Nine Tailed Fox resting on his front claws, with his orange fur and his red eyes gazing at him.

"What do you want now you damned animal." Naruto asked quite angry.

"Do not look at me like that brat, I didn't call you here." The Fox answered in an indifferent tone but with a hint of clear annoyance.

"He's right, it was me who called you." Said the same voice from a while behind his back, which made him froze and jump nearly a foot in the air.

Still scared, Naruto slowly turned back and saw a tall and very muscular yet quite slender man, his skin was so pale it was almost bone-white, his loose hair fell down his shoulders and was raven black, he wore black baggy pants with a black leather belt and bone-like armor that went from the knees to his boots, and the same armor in his arms, going from the biceps to his fists, and had a purple scarf around his neck, but the most special feature was his face, it was a white skull-like mask, and his eyes were a bright fire-like orange. He had a relaxed posture while Naruto was quite tense. In his jail, the Fox shifted nervously, not taking his eyes from him. The power emanating from him was just too overwhelming.

"You… You are the voice from before! Well, here I am and I want answers. Who the hell are you, and what did you meant with all that you said before?" He asked trying to sound brave, tough he was trying not to piss himself. The man gave a deep chuckle before answering.

"Well kid, back when I was alive, no… Ugh, how should I say this? Oh, well, more like when I was myself I was known by many names: Reaper, Executioner, Kinslayer, and many others, each worse than the last, but my main name was 'Death'." Naruto was trying real hard to keep a straight face and not to show his fear. "That is who I was back then, but who am I right now, well, to put it simply, I am you in a past life."

"… What?" Naruto asked not understanding at all that last part, thinking the man had meant to say something else, or that he had misheard his words, in any case Naruto had no clue on how to react.

"Ok, let me put this in terms you will understand more easily, I am Death made flesh, Rider of Despair, the Pale Steed, Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, leader and strongest of them. And you, Naruto Uzumaki, put in the simplest terms I can imagine or think of, you are my reincarnation." It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out, again.

Aaaaand, done. So, what do you think about it? I personally enjoyed writing it, I have so many ideas for future chapters. Any ways I say Adios, and good day. Please follow and fav, also leave nice reviews, it helps me carry on. If you have doubts in Death's outfit, it is the Sage one, the one he uses in the trailers and in the comic, for the Harvester it is the concept art design in the wiki page of Darksiders.

Well, Utruk Doomhammer says goodbye for now.


	3. Chapter 2

HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE!

No, I am not dead, but you see, I had a little inspirational down in the last year, but I WONT abandon this story. I'm just trying to regain that spark to finish. That's one thing, the second is…

CASTING TIME!.

Casting for what you ask? For the rest of the horseman of course.

You see, I started this fic as a Darksiders and Naruto crossover, and I had the unmovable idea that Naruto would be Death, as for the other horseman, well… I FUCKING NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND NOW I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHO WOULD FIT FOR THE POSITION OF THE GREATEST BADASSES IN THE UNIVERSE.

Aaand that's when I thought: Hey, what if some of my followers would have the answers?

So now I'm humbly asking for your help. Please think of 3 Naruto characters who would do beautifully the roles of War, Strife and Fury. I shall read all comments and reach a verdict.

For those of you who are fans of Darksiders, you don't need help, for the rest, I shall give a very brief definition of them and their relationship with death, so you can have a clearer idea.

War is in a forever moody state. Always grumpy but has a very strong sense of honor, justice and vengeance, given that Death has risked everything to save him more than once, it would be logical to assume that he also cares deeply for his siblings.

Fury is probably the closest one to Death, because in the comic, Death threw himself in front of Chaosseater's blade in order to protect her. Since we don't know much about her, and she really does not have a comic of her own and her game comes out next year, I am assuming that she is the voice of reason within the horsemen.

Strife is always fighting and bickering with Death, often ending with beatings, but I assume that death cares deeply for all his siblings, therefore they never go beyond a friendly brotherly rough love, (Not what you are thinking you pervs) we can conclude he is the silent and most faraway of the four.

That's basically it, but I won't leave you like that. Here you all go a little tease from next chapter. See you all son and please have a little patience with me. Also, I updated the previous episodes.

"… WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto asked, clearly not believing his ears. "What the shit do you mean by that? Am I a ghost or something like that?"

"What?! Ghost?! What the hell makes you think that?!" Now Death was clearly offended.

"…Well, you see, the only _Death_ I know is the Shinigami, which is kind of a ghost… Sort of… I think." Said Naruto vaguely. Death could only face-slap.

"*Sigh* You don't even know the basic types of undead, but I guess it passes since you have no possible way of knowing the arts of Ancient Necromancy. Alright kid, I'm going to tell you a few things you should know before we can begin your training." Death said sternly.

"Oh, ok… Wait-whaaaaaaaaaaaat!? My training!?" Now Naruto had absolutely no idea what he meant.

"Yes kid, you see, many millennia ago I was one of the greatest, most feared warriors in the entire universe, and as my reincarnation, if you are to bear my name I won't have it said I have grown weaker over the eons, nor you ruin my reputation, you understand?" He said pointing a finger at Naruto, who nodded fast several times.

"Very well, now kid, what you must understand first, is that I am not a ghost, but neither am I a demon or an angel. I am a Nephilim, a little of your own blood is too, actually. And you see, we didn't belong to the White City nor to the Black Pitch, rather, we were something lost in between, and our kin wandered through the universe with the sole objective of conquering planets. But… a tragedy happened, and only four of us were left."

"What happened to the rest?" Asked Naruto, very interested at this point.

"Maybe… I will tell you later, but the point right now is that I, along with my brethren War, Fury, and Strife, we became the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. From this moment on, our job was to keep the balance of the conflict that raged between Heaven and Hell."

Death proceeded to tell Naruto all about who he had been, and his many challenges, battles and journeys, from before the early Apocalypse, to his quest to restore mankind, and their eventual demises, while Naruto had star-eyes during the whole tale.

"Oh my Kami, you are so awesome, therefore, I am awesome!" He said exited.

"So you see now kid? You are far stronger than you think, you have power, you just need training to master it, a damn lot of it, but you will pull through, and will have to do it yourself."

"What, wait, didn't you said you would train me?" Asked Naruto unsure if he missed something important.

"Yes and no. I will only show you and unlock the rest of your powers, the rest, from their uses to their mastery, that is your way. I would train you myself if I could, but what you see of me is but a shard of my spirit, awoken because you nearly died back there. I could only manifest myself once, and I choose this one time, when this is over, I will be part of your mind again, and the last piece of my consciousness and former self will fade for good, forever fusing with your own." Death said solemnly.

"Oh, I see, but why this power was revealed right now, and not before?"

"Because the universe will soon be in danger once again, and when that moment comes, you will have to ride forward, gather the rest of the Horsemen, and do whatever be necessary to, " _save the day"_ as you would say it. Now pay close attention, these are the secret powers and techniques I had when I was alive, they have passed all the way down to you, you better do not disappoint me kiddo."

' _Shit'_ Was all Shikamaru could think while facing three ninjas if the Sound. But that was not the main issue right now. The bad thing was that Sasuke had awoken from his coma, turned into a bloodthirsty monster and crippled both arms of one of the sound ninjas. Sakura was too weak and shocked to do anything, Lee was K.O., and Naruto was unconscious in the ground.

Then Sasuke turned their way.


End file.
